Provocations
by Mattmattmavis
Summary: My first ever fanfic! Continuing from the nights events in the season one finale. Mitchell finds himself in love, lusting after George, who is confused and oblivious to his feelings for Mitchell. Romantic now, more humour and much much more slash later!
1. Chapter 1

Being Human FanFiction

Title: Provocations. Chapter one: The morning after...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Being Human plot or characters. This is purely just a work of fanfiction.

Summary: Straight after the events of the concluding night of the final episode of season one, this follows the relationship of Mitchell and George from that night onwards. Mitchell finds himself in love, lusting after George, who is confused and oblivious to his attraction to Mitchell.

Spoilers: Carries on from S01E06

Notes: This is my first fanfiction i've ever written!! This is carried on from the finale of S01E06, I will possibly carry on writing this storyline, in small chapters if this one goes well, please do let me know! Thanks everyone, enjoy :)

Running the beads through his fingers, Mitchell is slumped on the bitter concrete floor leaning up against a wooden door. He is holding the bracelet that George had given him quite some time ago. As the beads rolled over his clamy hands he is rolling through the thoughts of George throughout their time together in his head. Moments like the night he heroically saved him from other vampires, their good times at work, and all their mischief at the flat. He felt fortunate to have such a wonderful guy in his life.

It was a chilling night, with the full moon ever-so-slowly making its way out of the sky. That night George had transformed into his savage werewolf form like he did every month. Unlike other months, this night he had given the ultimate sacrifice, his life, for Mitchell. Earlier that evening, George had risked his own life to kill Herrick, the vampire leader to save Mitchell from him. Their flatmate Annie and George's girlfriend Nina witnessed it all, but Mitchell suggested that Annie take Nina home and make sure she was okay, and he would stay to ensure George didn't have any trouble in the morning. He felt he had to do this out of a sense of duty. Of obligation. Or love?

Behind the wooden door he was leaning against was an exhausted George, curled up on the floor. Mitchell was terrified to look through the tiny window, not to see the brutal scene inside, but to fight his feelings. The feelings he had dismissed long ago because of their close friendship, but after the nights events he couldn't fight his sense of affection to his untamed friend. Afterall, noone – not even the vampires – understood Mitchell the way that George did. The friendship was so much more than that, Mitchell felt it. George knew what it was like to be different, to not fit in. But most importantly George understood what it was like to fight the urges, the animalistic urges they are both slaves to.

Mitchell knew his connection to George is what had kept him going each day. As the sun had started to rise he decided to glance in through the window. He slowly started to get up, with his back still pressed against the door, he slowly slid up. Taking his time, fully upright he paused for a moment, anxious as to what this meant for the pair. He slowly started to twist around and peer through the window. He stood in amazement as he admired what he saw.

He silently opened the door and crept in. George was naked and lying in the middle of the room curled up like a defenseless newborn. Mitchell immediately sat next to him and wrapped himself around him, ever-so-softly holding him gently. He felt an urge to protect and care for the one he worshipped. Mitchell started to run his fingers through George's hair, carressing his cheeks and soft lips, and felt that heaven was never this close to earth. With complete admiration, he felt his testostorone filled body raging, heart racing and hands shaking. He felt the blood pump to his penis as he felt himself becoming aroused and erect. Nervously and quivering, he lent in and whispered in George's ear, "I love you".

George, exhausted, started to wake up. Quickly, he jolted and nervously stammered "I, I, I couldn't tell you, I just –", "it's okay" Mitchell interupted. With a long pause, the air filled with tension, George knew he didn't need to explain. With a cheeky grin George joked "I save your life, destroy the leader of evil, and you can't even bring me any pants?!" They chuckled together but were disrupted by someone down the passage calling out "Hello, who's down there!?"

They both shot up and bolted out of the room and hid behind a large matress leaned up against the wall. With their bodies pressed up against one another, Mitchell could feel the outline of George's naked body pressed up against him. Mitchell nervously, with hands trembling, could not stop thinking about the naked body, whose skin was touching his. George, with his front pressed up against Mitchell, could feel his erection pushing into his stomach. Baffled, he was frozen and could not move, looking at Mitchells face to try and gauge his reaction to what was happening between the couple. Mitchell stopped nervously darting his eyes around and locked onto George's. He could feel their connection; he sensed through the communication of their eye contact that George loved him in the same way. Feeling George's warm breath upon his neck, Mitchell knew this was his chance to prove his love, and finally be with the one he admired and longed for. He closed his eyes, and leant in ready to taste George's soft lips...

George pulled away and whispered "I think the coast is clear, let's make a run for it while we still can! I gotta get to Nina's sometime today..."


	2. Chapter 2

Being Human FanFiction

Title: Provocations. Chapter Two: Unanticipated...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Being Human plot or characters. This is purely just a work of fanfiction.

Summary: Straight after the events of the concluding night of the final episode of season one, this follows the relationship of Mitchell and George from that night onwards. Mitchell finds himself in love, lusting after George, who is confused and oblivious to his attraction to Mitchell.

Spoilers: Carries on from S01E06

Notes: Hey everyone sorry for the late edition of chapter 2! Been super busy with Uni, will give more time to this, thank you all for all your hits and comments, if you like this comment and let me know, also stuff you don't like either. Cheers everyone :D

**Chapter Two: Unanticipated...**

With a deep breath, George throws off his duvet and sluggishly gets out of bed, still feeling half asleep and zombie-like. He stumbles over to his wardrobe, grabs some underwear and some jeans for the day, and strips off his light blue flanalette pajamas. As he stands naked in his room, a gentle knock comes from his bedroom door. He stumbles around fumbling with his underwear in a panic, and he hears another gentle knock on his door, this time with a whisper "George... George are you awake?" George gives up with the underwear and jumps back into bed "yes, come in.."

Mitchell opens the door ajar and peeks through, and stands in the doorway holding a cup of tea and explaining "Morning... Annie was bringing you in a cup of tea, but I said I could take it in because I need to talk to you. You know, about last night.." George stutters "oh, o- okay" Mitchell walks in and closes the door behind him.

Mitchell starts walking around in a circle as he is trying to articulate his words "Well, last night, I just want you to know that while you..." George started to tune out from what Mitchell was saying. He laid in bed, staring at his friend struggling to say what was on his mind. As he talked, George heard no words, and was fixated on watching his teeth. His perfect white teeth and the smile they made as Mitchell looked at George. From there he could see his muscles in his arms from under the sleeves of Mitchells t-shirt. As Mitchell was moving his hands around using gestures, he could see the built muscles in his arms clenching and moving around. George followed the big vein in his hand, up his arm, and noticed he found himself gazed on his eyes. George was staring into his eyes, completely oblivious to the outside world. He found himself thinking how sexy they were, and found himself gazing at his body, up and down.

"George? George, are you listening?" Mitchell said abruptly as he noticed George blankly staring at him. "Oh y-yes, i'm just a-a bit, um, sleepy. Sorry" George stammered awkwardly, thinking he had been caught out lusting after him. "Thats okay, look at me! Heres your tea!" Mitchell realised that after all his talking he is still holding George's tea. As he leans over to give it, George reaches out for it and accidently knocks it from Mitchell's hand. "Ouch, fuck!" George shrieked as the hot tea burns his skin and soaks his duvet. Mitchell instinctly rips the duvet off George, to stop burning him and to clean him up. Mitchell is surprised to see that George has a solid rock hard erection.

George, embarrased, snatches the duvet from Mitchells hand to cover himself up. George immediately looked nervous and his face lit up a bright red. "Oh, George.." Mitchell muttered. He leant out and grabbed George's hand, but he embarrasingly pulled his hand out of Mitchell's, "What are you doing?" "Trust me" Mitchell replied, taking Georges hand in his own. He slowly lifted his hand towards his body, and placed Georges hand on his jeans on his inner thigh. Their eyes connected, Mitchell slowly guided Georges hand up his thigh and let his hand go. George making a little moan under his breath continued his hand up and could feel Mitchell's semi hard erection through his jeans. He felt around, rubbing it up and down, as he felt it grow and become solid. George smiled and had a little grin on his face.

"You're so sexy" Mitchell said softly under his breath. George grabbed the top of Mitchell's jeans and pushed the button out at the top, and grabbed the zip and slowly pulled it down, as he did he felt the pressure on the zip from Mitchell's hard cock. George slowly pulled down the jeans to Mitchell's knees. Mitchell kicked the jeans off and crawled onto the bed, as George leant back up against the headboard. Mitchell had his palms and knees on the bed, on each side of George's legs. He slowly made his way up George's legs, until he was sitting on his thighs. George, nervous and shaking a little, was frozen still.

Mitchell run his fingers through George's short hair, placing his hand on the back of his neck as he leant in to Georges face. Their eyes locked on each others, a quick moment passed, but felt like an eternity. As their eyes closed, their lips met. Firstly a soft touch, the lips parted as they could feel each others tongues. Initially soft and gentle, but became rough and wild. With both running their hands over each others bodies. George could feel Mitchell pushing into him, rubbing against his hard cock using his own body.

George opened his eyes from the long, passionate kiss, and found himself lying on his back, under the duvet, alone. He moans a little and looks around the room, and noticed Mitchell is gone, and there is no tea mug on his side table. He looks down at his erection under the duvet, and realises what has happened. Confused and shocked about it, he sighs gloomy and reaches next to his bed for a towel to clean up his mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Being Human FanFiction

Title: Provocations. Chapter Three: Leap

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Being Human plot or characters. This is purely just a work of fanfiction.

Summary: Straight after the events of the concluding night of the final episode of season one, this follows the relationship of Mitchell and George from that night onwards. Mitchell finds himself in love, lusting after George, who is confused and oblivious to his attraction to Mitchell.

Spoilers: Carries on from S01E06

Notes: Wow how time flies! Over one year later, time for the next chapter? Good things take time perhaps? Anyway, for those of you still interested one year later, comment me and let me know what is good, but also what might need improvement. Also anything in particular you would love to read ;) Thanks everyone!

Chapter Three: Leap

Confused and intrigued, George throws his messed and sticky towel into his washing basket, and grabs his bath robe from his wardrobe. The robe passes softly over his left arm, then the right, but catches against his slight scratchy stubble on his face. He adjusts the robe on his shoulders and then grabs the left side of the robe and draped it across his pale lean body. George felt dirty, and somewhat uncouth as the robe pressed against his pubic hairs which was slimy and wet with his cum from his unanticipated dream. George's uneasy feeling wasn't just his now soiled robe, but what happened in the dream, and _who _it happened with. George tightly held the robe against himself, to not reveal to his supernatural flatmates his embarrassing predicament. George gently pulled back his door till it was slightly ajar, which he peeked up and down the hallway. With the coast clear, George took a deep breath and dashed down the hallway straight into the bathroom.

Mitchell woke up as he did every morning. Thirsty. Thirsty for blood. But this morning was slightly different; he was indeed thirsty for blood, but also thirsty for _him_. He had reoccurring pictures of George in his mind, but with a sense stronger than sight. Mitchell's sense of touch was replaying the shape of George's body pressed up against his. The shape of his hips, his ribs and his shoulders pressed up against him. The cool of his breath on his neck, and on his ear from George's whispers. Mitchell was laying topless on top of his bed, his chest hair and snail trail standing up on end, with goose bumps covering his body as if his skin was feeling Georges warm body all over again.

Frustrated for his thirst for him, Mitchell decided to go talk with him. He rushed out of his room and sped down the hallway, and saw Georges outline through the frosted glass pane of the bathroom door. Mitchell burst the door open and George jumped with fright "Jesus! Mitchell! Do you mind? What do you want!" George stammered in shock as he held his bath robe close against him. "We need to talk, about what happened the other night, in the hospital, after Herrick.." Mitchell explained anxiously. "Well , uh, not right now, I'm a, a, bit b-busy" George stammered pulling in the robe looking very embarrassed and uncomfortable. Mitchell could tell on his face something wasn't quite right and he sensed that George was uncomfortable. "What are you hiding" Mitchell said inquisitively. "N-Nothing. Now d-do you mind giving me some space?" George replied, adjusting his grip on the robe clenching it tighter. Mitchell noticed that George was holding the robe against his crotch very tightly. With a grin on his face, without a word, Mitchell raised his arm and pointed at George's crotch, then chuckled.

George's face went pale and dropped to look at his crotch and then back up at Mitchell's face, looking guilty and ashamed. "You've been spanking the monkey haven't you!" Mitchell said as he chuckled with a grin. "No!" "Well then you've obviously had a very enjoyable dream then". Georges face turned from pale to ripe tomato red. "Ha!" Mitchell laughed and then said "Who was it over? Huh? Was it me?" Mitchell pointed to himself, then Georges face turned an even darker red. "It was me!" He exclaimed, and approached George closer and said in a cheeky, but softer tone "Was it my sexy body? Did you dream over my muscles and seductive eyes? Did you kiss my succulent lips?" George backed away feeling guilty and uncomfortable about being caught out and didn't say anything. "You want to feel my body, my hard abs. You want my firm ass and hairy chest!" Mitchell said softer and quieter "You want to _fuck_ me". "Mitchell, just get out of here!" George replied trembling nervously but was unable to move. He was frozen in shock, unsure of his own feelings and intentions let alone Mitchell's. He wanted to move Mitchell's fringe from his face, wrap his arms around him and taste the lips he had just dreamed about. "Typical George, so uptight and too scared to take a chance!" Mitchell teased. "Mitchell, please just give me some space" George said embarrassed and humiliated. "I must admit George, that fantasy is not completely one sided, ever since that night, what you - " George interrupted Mitchell by putting his hand over his mouth to stop him from talking and then pushed the shocked Mitchell up against the back of the bathroom door "You want me to take a chance like this?" George stammered then quickly pecked Mitchell on the lips.

Just as quickly as he went into it, George pulled back with quivering lips, worried about the repercussions of his actions. Mitchell grinned, and raised his hands, placing one on George's hip, the other around the back of his head. Mitchell leaned towards George, at the same time pulling him forward, until the lips met again. George was leaning up against Mitchell, pinning him to the back of the bathroom door. The pair's soft kiss started to heat up as Mitchell slid his tongue into George's mouth. George was running his fingers through Mitchell's long hair as the two men were kissing intensely. Mitchell, with emotions heightened, using his supernatural speed moved out from underneath George, and in one quick motion swept his hands across the bathroom vanity sink, knocking all the hair products and other miscellaneous items onto the floor. He quickly turned around to George, and lifted him up onto the sink bench top. He moved between George's legs and pinned him up against the wall, leaning in to continue their intense lip locking. George wrapped his legs around Mitchells hips and his arms around his back, intensely gripping tight as their tongues rub against each other's.

Mitchell could feel George's erection poking him in the stomach, so he started to pull George's robe away from his body. "Wait, wait, wait" George exclaimed as Mitchell stopped with a cheeky grin. "How do we do this?" "Do what?" Mitchell replied. "Well… sex… I've never been with a vampire before. Hell, I've never been with a man before! Is it strange that I thought of being with a vampire was more foreign than being with a man!" "Oh, George…" Mitchell chuckled. "Have you ever been with a bloke before?" George enquired. "In the past I have been with a few before, but back then that was kept very secret, I do prefer women, but I have always kept an open mind to experimenting and having fun, and speaking of fun.." Mitchell said as he gently started to pull back Georges robe. "Wait, no, no, no" George said pulling back his robe. "Do we need condoms? And… Lubricant? Oh, you're a vampire, you heal, so no need for condoms to prevent sexually transmitted infections, and I suppose we can't get each other pregnant…" Mitchell chuckled at George's nervous ramblings and replied "Woah, slow down big boy, we'll get there. I will get some lubricant this afternoon on my way to work. As for now though..." Mitchell started to pull the robe down again, and unsurprisingly George clutched on strongly and embarrassingly said "Umm… I need to have a shower… because of m-my… dream…" "Okay then, but when you're done in there, we have some unfinished business" Mitchell replied then grabbed George by the neck and planted another kiss on his lips, and then turned and left the bathroom.

George turned the shower on, shut the bathroom door, and turned to the mirror, excited and anxious about what just happened, and what could possibly happen later that day. He pondered about his mutual sexual feelings and desires with his best friend and flat mate. The bathroom door swiftly flew open and Mitchell raced back into the bathroom. George turned to him stunned to see him and Mitchell ripped off his robe. George stood naked and shocked in front of a grinning Mitchell, who then pushed the paralyzed and naked George into the shower. Mitchell stepped into the shower, fully clothed, and once again started kissing the naked George. As the water flowed over their faces, through Mitchell's hair and clothes, Mitchell used his left hand to cup George's balls rubbing them gently, and used his right hand to rub up and down George's shaft. In what seemed like a split second George's cock was now erect. Mitchell pushed George to lean against the shower wall, and then Mitchell got down on his knees, and started to lick around the base of Georges fully erect penis. Mitchell's tongue battled with George's pubic hair as he was licking his balls and the inside of his thigh. He next took the shaft in his right hand and directed the head into his mouth. His soft wet lips suctioned onto the end of the hard cock as his tongue swirled around the head, round and around. George moaned with pleasure as he looked down and made eye contact with Mitchell as he started to slide the cock deeper into his mouth. Mitchell grasped onto Georges thighs as the cock slide in and out of his mouth. With Mitchells lips held on tight, George started to thrust his hips forward and backward to ram his cock deeper into the vampire's mouth. Mitchell could feel George's thighs start trembling, then George let out a huge groan as he filled Mitchells mouth with cum.

Mitchell looked up at George, with a little semen dribbling out the side of his lips and down his chin. "How was that for you?" "_Incredible_" George replied as the water was splashing against his body. George slapped his own face "This can't be another wet dream can it?" Mitchell chuckled "No George. This was real, but thank you for the compliment! I'm soaked" Mitchell took off his soaked clothes and threw them on a pile on the bathroom floor. The two naked men wrapped their arms around each other under the warm shower, staring into each other's eyes. After a gentle kiss, Mitchell grabbed George's hand and placed it on his own erect cock and said with a grin "Right, _my_ turn now".


End file.
